She's The One
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Derek couldn't be happier when he learns Penelope is single again.
1. Chapter 1

**She's The One**

**Chapter One **

**March 2010**

She's the love of his life. Of that he has no doubts left. It took him not seconds, not hours, not days, not months but years to come to this conclusion.

Really after just one smile and flirty line thrown his way Derek Morgan- the talented profiler- should have been able to read himself well enough to know that he hadn't ever taken instantly so strongly to a woman the way he did Penelope Garcia and he never would find anyone who made him feel even half of what she did just by turning her soulful brown eyes on him.

But he wasn't able to decipher himself and his truths the easy way he did when it came to unsubs.

So it took time. More time than he likes to think about now. The answer revealed itself in fits and starts. In scorching hot daydreams and in middle of the night wet dreams, in moments when she cried on his shoulder, in kinky phone calls, in funny banter, longing looks, breathtaking fear over her health, in anger and in forgiveness, in jealousy, in pain and laughter, joy and understanding.

In all those little small moments he fell for his girl.

He could cite every single one- for not a moment has been forgotten by him- but it would take him hours. If she ever asks him he'll have to spend a whole afternoon explaining when he fell in love with her because it was not one specific instance. Its everything all added up together. It's the memories that they created while having her by his side for six years and it's the fear that she got way too close to marrying another man. It's the harsh truth that Derek got way too close to having zero chance left of Penelope ever becoming his woman.

Together it all forms their history- their love story- and he knows that when it is all said and done he can't deny the truth: she's the one.

For a long time he fought it. Sometimes he would admit it, to himself or to Reid, just to take it back later or claim he was pass feeling that way now. Then a moment would come along over and over again that would serve to call Derek out for the liar he was when he ever tried to play it off that his feelings for her had faded.

"_Can you do me a favor?" she asked. _

_Usually she would use the cutest tone when she cajoled him into moving boxes of files, fixing computer chairs, fetching coffee or helping her rearrange her office. But that particular day there was so no adorable begging lilt in her voice. _

_Penelope looked and sounded exhausted._

"_Sure thing. What do you need?" he asked, in a very concerned tone._

"_There's a box of Kevin's things in my car. Do you think you could drop it by his place this weekend? Whenever you have time. We ended things and I really don't want to have to see him anytime soon."_

"_Yeah, no problem."_

They spent another ten minutes talking about why things ended. Penelope had broken up with Lynch because she knew she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him. Lynch wasn't happy about it and had spent two weeks begging her to re-consider. Last night she laid it out for him in no uncertain terms. She was finally and completely done, she had said, and she was moving on.

Soon after she dyed her hair red and was out every night having fun, sometimes with Derek by her side but more often with her girlfriends.

The moment that Derek heard Penelope say she was done for good with Lynch his heart had soared. By that point in his life he was, quite frankly, down on his knees and wondering if there was a reason to get up again. Not only was he feeling old, tired, and wore down but also sick of himself. Sick of life not playing fair with people. Sick of watching suffering all around him. Sick of not being able to stop it- not matter how close to home it struck.

By then, Derek was thick in his denial of having any romantic feelings about Penelope. He told himself that his feelings for her came and went while she had a boyfriend and it had all just been a stupid crush on his part anyway. That being friends was what they had always been meant to be and only jealousy had made him feel different for a short time there.

In the pivotal second when he heard she was single it all changed.

Before his mind could really even process what he was hearing his body was sending signals of relief, joy and happiness through him. He tried to keep it off his face because he wanted to be supportive to her but deep inside he was doing a dance like he had just scored a touchdown at the big Friday night football game.

And he knew he was gonna go for it. He was gonna go for her.

He had to find a way to show Penelope how much his feelings for her had grown and changed over all these years. To make her see that he wanted everything with her. Not just the office romance they had. A real love that could last for a lifetime with her.

Derek decided to give her exactly two months to get over Lynch. Two months to heal. Two months to let Lynch leave her heart forever. Two months to clear her mind.

And when those sixty days were over he was going to make a move. Even if she might not see him in the same way he saw her he had to do this. Because, like he had slowly figured out over six years, she is the one.

For the love of a man's life a man has to take a chance. Roll the dice. Risk it all. If he doesn't there is no chance he'll ever get to make love to her, take vows with her, share a home with her, make babies with her.

So he'll have to put his heart on the line. Have to romance her and pray his baby girl can fall in love with him right back. Pray that he's the one, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He got lucky. The fates were on his side. When his sixty day self-imposed waiting period came to an end the team happened to be in the office doing paperwork.

The last two months had flown by. Derek felt freaking better than he had in years and years. He couldn't keep a smile off his face if he tried. Every time he spoke to Penelope his heart warmed and he silently counted down another day in his head:_ Just 59 days now, baby girl. 58, darlin. 57, sweetheart. 56, my love _and so on and so on.

Now there were no more days left. Now it was time to put his plan in motion. Nothing had gone wrong yet to make him reconsider. She hadn't went back to Lynch. She hadn't hooked up with anyone new. She hadn't kept Derek at a distance. In fact they were tighter than ever.

The flirting was off the charts now. Maybe she could tell how hot he was for her. Maybe not.

He couldn't be sure because Penelope was so sexy and dirty mouthed that her normal behavior towards him was the same as a woman who was very deeply attracted and in love with a man. Of course Derek hadn't seen much of that side of her when she was with Lynch and it coming back out now could just be because she was single- and not because of any deepening feelings for Derek- but he didn't care what the reasoning behind it was.

All he cared was that it felt damn good to be flirting up a freaking storm with her again. But not as good as kissing her would feel. Not as good as making love would feel. Not as good as it would feel to see her eyes light up with happiness the moment after he said "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, baby girl."

Would he get any of that? Would she want him? Only one way to find out and it starts today.


	2. Chapter 2

**She's The One**

**Chapter Two**

**March 2010**

Derek did his best to ignore all the turbulent emotions flowing through him as he approached Penelope's office door. Sure he was nervous about asking her out on a date but, by the same token, he was excited because he had been waiting what felt like forever for this day to come.

He had played this over and over in his mind. He couldn't be more ready if he tried so it was time to just stroll in there and do what he wanted to do more than anything else on the planet: tell Penelope he had romantic feelings for her.

Her door was slightly ajar. A small smile was on his lips as he sauntered up to it. Just as he raised his hand to rap on it he heard Emily saying "PG, you are scandalous. You're juggling men like a circus performer. I'm so jealous." She let out a loud laugh. "You don't wanna know the last time I actually had sex that couldn't be classified as piss poor."

"Aw, sweetie, that's sad but its not like I'm sleeping with these guys. Just chatting with them. Of course, if I was letting any one of them get some of my honey it better be worth my time. No more flags at half mast for this woman in the sack. Never again! My next lover needs to fulfill my every desire- even ones I don't even know I have or have ever heard of- or else he is out of there. Mark my words, I am through settling for second best."

"Do you really think you'll find a man capable of all that online at some dating website?" Emily asked, sounding quite skeptical.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'm having a ball finding out."

"So when are you going to take this out of cyber space and into real life?"

"This weekend."

"Who's the lucky candidate?"

"Sven. Six foot fix, blonde hair and blue eyes. Can you imagine the gorgeous babies we could make together?"

Derek thought to himself _Over my dead body_!

He knocked on the door and called out "Baby girl?"

"Enter my kingdom, my handsome prince."

He strolled inside the office, nodded at Emily, and then focused on Penelope. His eyes raked up and down her body. "Damn, woman, have I told you yet today that you look fantastic?"

She smiled at him. "Why thank you. I do believe you have, though, several times. Starting right after I walked in the bullpen this morning, then at the coffee machine, then when I went to make copies and also every other time I walked past your desk. But feel free to mention it again as many times as you like."

"You look good enough to eat, Penelope," his voice was silky smooth and full of sex.

"In that case, why don't you go ahead and take a big bite? I assure you mama won't object."

Emily visibly shivered. "That's enough for me! I'm out of here. And I'll close the door. Wouldn't want the two biggest frat rule breakers in the bureau to get caught by Strauss."

Penelope chuckled. "Don't believe the rumors. We haven't had sex in here in years. We're reformed now."

Emily just shook her head at Penelope's joke and left.

Penelope chuckled again, a sweet smile playing on her lips, as she watched Emily leave. She turned to Derek, reached out and touched his arm. "What can I do for you?"

Studying her eyes for a long moment, thinking about how beautiful he found them and how he'd love to know she was his woman in every way, Derek paused. When he did speak his voice was strong and firm, betraying none of his underlying worries about her reaction.

He told her "I'd like very much to take you out tonight."

"Oh yeah? Need some mid-week stress relief? What do you got in mind? The bar? A club? Anyone else joining us?"

"Definitely not. I want you all to myself."

"Now that," she purred "could be very interesting, if you weren't such a tease."

Without even a hint of a smile on his face he asked "Do I seem like I'm teasing?"

She grew more serious. Those beautiful brown eyes of her blinked at him as she studied him curiously.

Derek took her hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed it. Then he lowered her hand but held it as he slid in even closer to her. "You're a goddess. The most beautiful angel I've ever had the honor to know. And tonight I want you by my side. What do you say? Will you give me a night to wow you?"

Breathlessly she answered, her face flushing, "You wow me every time I see you...or just hear your voice."

He angled his mouth just a fraction closer to her lips. "Is that right, baby girl?" Moving back, letting go of her hand, he added "You haven't seen _anything_ yet." Their eyes held on each other for a long moment. He saw some confusion in hers. "I'll pick you up for dinner at eight thirty. That sound good?"

"Uh..."

"Uhhh?" he teased

"It sounds divine," she purred. "Just know that I can be quite a handful."

"Mmm, I'm counting on that," he flirted back before turning and heading for the door. Right before he left he turned around "Hey...thank you very much for letting me take you out tonight." He then gave her his sexiest look "And make sure the dress you pick for tonight just about makes me pass out. That shouldn't be too tough for you to do, should it, baby girl?"

The steamy look she was sending him just about made Derek race back across the room and give her the kind of kiss he had been wanting to give her for months now. But that wasn't part of his plan. One step at a time. He couldn't risk the rest of their lives together by rushing things.

Penelope did still seem confused but also turned on and like she was ready to give as good as she got. She answered him "Don't you worry about that, mon cher. I know just what you like."

"That you do, woman," he flirted back, leaving the last word unspoken but understood: _you_.

Derek left her office then. Not only was he completely overheated but his heart was racing because he had a date with the woman he wanted to marry. Now he just had to not screw up tonight and he'd be one step closer to having her fall in love with him.

Getting to the day where they were sharing a home would take more baby steps, maybe a thousand or more, but they got this far that way and, if Derek could romance Penelope right, they just might make it all the way to heaven that way.

At least he prayed they did. He wanted to be the one who gave her cute little babies. Not some guy she found on the internet. That guy wasn't getting the life Derek ached to have for himself- at least not without one hell of a fight.

It was time to show Penelope his heart, his soul and his love. He only prayed he was man enough to do it and that she might fall for him in all the ways she hadn't yet. He might have a head start with her but they were far from the finish line still.

When Derek got to his desk and sat down Reid shot him a knowing look. A huge grin curved Derek's lips. After sixty days of waiting he now had asked his dream girl for a date. Life was looking up more and more everyday.

Could it keep getting better and better?

If Penelope fell for him Derek had no doubt that his life would feel amazing all the time and that is just what he was praying happened. She already had turned his world around ever since she ended things with Lynch. She brought Derek out of his funk and into a great mood again.

But if their date went well? Great would be an understatement for how he felt. Freaking fantastic might be closer. Walking on air would probably sum it up pretty good too.

He couldn't stop smiling as he thought about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**She's The One**

Note-Penelope's flowers come from the Washington DC store called 1st DC Florist. The bouquet is called Lover's Pink Mist**. **

**Chapter Three**

**March 2010**

Derek Morgan had an tempestuous relationship with God. But that didn't stop him from saying a little prayer before he knocked on Penelope Garcia's door: _Please, God, let this night go well_.

His whole life depended on what happened tonight. He couldn't screw it up. He wouldn't let things end with one date that was lackluster. No way in hell. Tonight she was going to have the time of her life if he had anything to say about it.

Rapping lightly on the door he exhaled a long breath. A minute later the door was pulled open and he saw Penelope standing there, looking like a vision in a purple silk dress that had a slit in the leg. "Wow, baby girl. You're breathtaking, you know that, right?"

Giving him a small smile she looked at the flowers he was holding before reaching for the pink and purple bouquet. "Thank you ever so uber much, Derek. I'm glad you approve. I would never want to disappoint you," she flirted with him.

His voice was hoarse and scratchy as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him as he did, "You could never do that."

She disappeared into the kitchen. A minute later she came back with a vase that was as colorful as everything else Penelope owned. She nestled the flowers into it. After giving them a small sniff she said "These are very lovely, handsome."

Derek swallowed hard. All he could do was stare at her. She looked so good. He was aching to reach out, pull her close to him and kiss her till she was moaning into his mouth . Till she knew with every bit of her body and mind just how turned on he was over her.

Instead he stuck his hands in his pockets and made a sound of agreement in reply to her words.

Penelope slowly walked over to him. She placed her hands on both his arms. Looking up and into his eyes the moment stilled. They stared at each other longingly, searching each other eyes, for a long minute.

Finally a smile came onto her lips and she asked "Its silly to be nervous, isn't it?"

"Are you nervous?" his voice was deep, so much huskier than he intended it to be but she got to him in every way. Especially when she was so close, her cleavage so inviting, plus she smelled like a garden with her red curls pinned up with little butterfly clips that made her look as cute as she did stunning and sexy. All his senses were on high alert just then.

It was hard for Derek to think. Let alone talk.

Penelope asked, her tone light, "Is this a _date _date?"

"Yes, it is, Penelope. For me it's the most important date of my life."

"Then hell yeah I'm nervous!" She chuckled a little. Her lips quirked into the cutest smile. "And _surprised_, sug."

He took his hands out of his pockets and then brushed one finger softly over her cheek. "For real? Huh. I must have been doing something wrong all these years. Cause I thought you knew I find you" he waggled his head at her "sexy, brilliant, smoking hot, a Goddess, an angel, a gift from God, my solace, my sunshine, the light of my life, my sweetheart, my best friend and the only woman I say I love you to. I guess I needed to get more specific cause I forgot I'm dealing with a hard head so, hard head, here's how it is: I wanna be the only man you ever want or ever need again, you hear me?"

She nodded, smiling sweetly at him, and his heart soared.

Derek went on "Good. Now that we got what I have in mind all spelled out can I please take you out on the town? I don't know about you but I think we're long overdue."

"Okay," she cooed at him, her smile just as wide and happy as he had ever saw it before. That made his heart melt. She really was happy and it was all over him.

Emotion prickled his skin. A light sheen of tears came to his eyes but he blinked them away, let out a shaky breath, and pulled himself together.

He helped Penelope slide her wrap around her shoulders then leaned forward and brushed a kiss over her cheek. "Mmm," he said "you make me feel so lucky. Do you know that, Garcia?"

She looked over her shoulder and up at him. They shared a long soulful gaze before Derek cleared his throat. He said "We've got a reservation so we should go."

"Yes, we should, sug," she purred "because if we stay here much longer I may just take advantage of your growing crush on me and do what I've wanted to do since day one." She paused and added "Put a cowboy hat on you and ride you like a stallion."

"Woman, whoa!" Derek felt his face go hot. He pulled open her door and put his hand on her back. "Go!" After she had locked her door and they were heading for the stairs he told her "And, just so you get it straight, this is no crush," his words were spoken in such a determined and sure voice that she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her pretty red lips pursed. "Not a drop of doubt left in your mind, huh? Hmmm, well I guess, that does certainly change things. Maybe I better go get a check up and make sure my heart can handle letting you into my bed. I wouldn't want to faint dead away during the good part."

He smiled tenderly at her. "Silly girl, come on. The good part is gonna be all the parts, you got me? Starting with our dinner tonight so lets get a move on."

"Yes, Sir Derek." She moved toward the stairs. "So, tell me, just how all out are you going for this _date_ date? Did you rent a carriage for your princess?"

He laughed. "Not this time. But you want one and you'll get one in the future."

The smile she gave him right before she walked in front of him and headed down the stairs could only be described one way: luminous.

His heart did flop flops. Flip flops for his baby girl.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They spent most of the car ride listening to music. Derek was playing a local artist who he knew Penelope was a big fan of even though the woman was unsigned. He wanted to show her how much he listened when she talked and how he went and bought the CD, downloaded it into his ipod and played it specifically for her tonight.

When they were within a few blocks of their destination he asked "Have you ever been to The Old Stone House?"

"Sure. I walked through it when I first moved out east. Isn't it one of the oldest buildings in the area?"

"Yep. It was built before the Revolutionary War. In the mid-1700's. Do you remember the garden behind it?"

"Yeah, its beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so, Penelope." Derek parked his SUV, got out and walked around to help Penelope out. "Right this way, mama."

He led her up to the Old Stone House, which was used as a museum and tourist attraction normally but the garden could be rented for weddings or parties of thirty or less. Tonight Derek rented it just for him and Penelope, hired a caterer and decorator to make it a magical night for them. He had two months to plan it and he hadn't forgotten a detail.

The only thing that would have ruined it would have been if they had caught a case but if that happened he would have planned it all over again for another night. He didn't care about how much money it cost. He cared about giving her an amazing memory.

The greeter said "Good evening, Mr. Morgan."

Derek had spoken to this man before when he was setting everything up, along with many other people who had a part in putting this night together for him and Penelope. "Good evening, James. This is the special lady I told you about, Penelope Garcia. Baby girl, this is James Wilbanks. He helped me to arrange this night for us."

"If you will follow me I'll show you to your table," James said. He led then outside to the garden, which was located behind the building.

A table was set up, covered in a purple tablecloth with purple flowers in a vase on the table, and candles were also lit on the table. Soft, romantic music was playing. A waiter, dressed in formal wear, stood by ready to see to their every need.

Twinkling white lights were strung all around, illuminating the flowers, and adding to the romantic setting.

Penelope gasped as she took it all in. Her eyes got teary. She looked at Derek. "Wow...this is just...I didn't expect this."

Leaning near her he murmured "You should. You deserve all this and so much more." Then he softly kissed her cheek before taking her hand and leading her to the table.

A waiter went to pull out her chair but Derek brushed him off. "That's my job." He pulled it out and she sat down. Bending near her ear he whispered "God, you're beautiful, woman. Radiant. You did good picking that dress. Real good." He made a very soft sound in her ear like a tiger roaring before moving around the table to sit down.

In the moonlight and the candle light Penelope glowed. Derek found himself staring at her so lovingly that he was startled the waiter loudly cleared his throat. The man had been trying to get Derek's attention.

The waiter asked "Would you like to order drinks, sir?"

"Wine, baby girl?"

"Sure, Hot Stuff...I mean..." she glanced at the waiter and blushed then corrected herself to skip using a nickname "yes, Derek."

He told the waiter to bring the wine that he had previously discussed with the caterer. After he left Derek took Penelope's hand, he leaned closer to her and said "Tell me the truth. Is this too much?"

"This? Its... a lot, that's for sure, handsome. Its..." she looked all around "whoa. I guess I never pictured myself actually being treated like a princess but I could get used to it."

"With the way our lives are, with work and everything, its not easy to get time to do anything like this often. But, if we were a couple, Penelope, we could have a date night every month and every month I'd plan something you'd never forget because every month I'd want to remind you that you picked the right man. I'm that right man. You were right, what you said earlier, there's not a bit of doubt left in me. Not a bit, hard head." He sat back. "For now, lets just enjoy this night. But remember all I've told you, okay? I know you need time to think and time to catch up to all I'm feeling already. And we've got time. I'm not going anywhere and I would never give up on you as long as there's the slightest chance you may...fall for me, girl, like I've fallen for you."

The waiter came with their wine, interrupting their moment, soon they were both sipping it and chatting about work, the historic building they were visiting that night, and belly dancing class that Penelope and JJ were taking on Saturday afternoons.

Everything but them. But that was all right. Derek didn't expect Penelope to tell him she was crazy about him too. Just the fact that she was happy to be with him was enough for right then.

As long as she kept letting him take her on dates they had time to make promises and share confessions. Time finally felt like it was on Derek Morgan's side.


	4. Chapter 4

**She's The One**

**Chapter Four **

**March 2010**

Their magical night at The Old Stone House in Washington DC was coming to an end. They had already eaten dinner and dessert.

Excusing himself from the table, Derek pulled the waiter aside and whispered to him to go put on the CD that Derek had pre-arranged would be played and then to stay inside. The young man went to do as requested.

Walking back over to Penelope's side Derek held out his hand. "Will you dance with me, baby girl?"

"My pleasure, you handsome hunk."

Her hand slid into his and she rose to her feet. Leading her a few steps away Derek pulled her into his arms just as the music shifted to Alicia Keys song No One.

_(I just want you close_

_where you can stay forever._

_You can be sure that it will only get better._

_You and me together_

_through the days and nights._

_I don't worry cause everything is gonna all right._

_People keep talking._

_They can say what they like._

_But all I know is everything is gonna be all right._

_No one, _

_no one,_

_no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling._

_No one_

_no one,_

_no one can get in the way of what I feel for you_.)

Staring lovingly into her eyes, Derek held one of her hands in his and had his other arm around her waist. He got lost in that moment and soon he was pressing his lips to hers. She let go of his hand and wrapped both her arms around his neck. As the kiss depended her hands ran over his neck and then over his jaw. The sensation of his mouth on hers, his tongue licking over her lips and sneaking slowly into her mouth, and her hands caressing him made it the most intense kiss of his life.

This is the kiss he would think about when he was taking his last breath.

(_When the rain is pouring down_

_and my heart is hurting_

_you will always be around._

_This I know for certain._

_You and me together_

_through the days and nights._

_I don't worry cause everything's gonna be all right_.)

He couldn't get her close enough. He didn't want to ever stop this moment. If not for needing air he would have kissed her for hours straight. Breaking for just a second he took a breath, looked at her moist, glistening lips and lust heavy eyes and then cupped her face and went in for another kiss.

Anyone whoever said that Derek was just humoring Penelope when he flirted with her was a damn fool. Anyone who said their teasing wasn't driven by raw sexual desire and hunger was dead wrong and an idiot to boot.

It didn't get sexier or more real than this in a man's life.

(_People keep talking._

_They can say what they like._

_But all I know is everything's gonna be all right_.)

Slowly sucking on her bottom lip he drew out the pleasure by giving her short, sensual kisses until he couldn't resist wrapping her in his arms and kissing her deeply again. Her gorgeous God given curves were smashed against him and all he could think about that was: _This is what a real woman feels like. This is what my baby girl feels like. My true love. My future wife. God, this is perfect_.

_(I know people search the world _

_to find something like what we have._

_I know people will try,_

_try to divide something so real._

_So till the end of time I'm telling you that_

_no one,_

_no one,_

_no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling._

_No one,_

_no one, _

_no one, _

_can get in the way of what I feel for you._)

Only because he needed air again- or else he might pass out- Derek slowly pulled his lips away from Penelope's. He opened his eyes and stared into hers, which shimmered with a deep burning lust, a look that only made him want to kiss her again and again. Already her lipstick was all smeared away, her glasses were askew and her hair was starting to fall out of its pins. Derek had let his hands thrust into her hair at one point and did a little damage to her previously coiffed style.

She was sexier than ever in his eyes. Mussed from his kisses.

"Mmmm, sweetheart, I've thought of this every day for two months straight. Hell, almost every minute. I'm damn lucky I could do my job for thinking about kissing you."

"Two months? Two months?" she repeated in a daze "What happened two months ago?"

"Silly girl, you finally threw your ex out of your life, that's what. And I woke up again after way too long of feeling like...like I didn't have anything left to dream about. Now I do again, baby girl. I can dream about you again and, mmmmmm, more kisses." He gave her a very short peck.

Penelope smiled at him. "Baby, you blow my mind. Now kiss me again because...you wanna talk long overdue?" She used the same term he had earlier in the evening. "We are so overdue for scorching hot kisses that it ain't even funny. Pucker up, Hot Stuff, and give mama something to dream about tonight."

He did as she requested. Anything for his baby girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Derek parked at Penelope's apartment building he sat back in his seat and let out a contented sigh. Then he turned and looked at her.

"Hey," he said in a tender tone "this date was my best ever. Thank you very much for allowing me to take you out tonight."

"I loved every moment of it. I'll never forget a second of tonight."

He gave her a small smile as he searched her eyes. Tentatively he leaned closer and was relieved when she did the same so they could share a sweet kiss. Derek knew Penelope enough to know that sometimes her mind worked overtime to throw up obstacles and smack her with insecurities. Since her break up with Lynch she seemed more confident than ever but he still worried she might over think everything between them and suddenly find it all too good, too right, too perfect.

That she might get spooked.

When her hand came up to caress his cheek he knew that, for right now, she was still caught up in the romance of the night and for that he was grateful. When he pulled back he gave her a big grin before jumping out of the car, coming around to her door and helping her out.

Walking past that spot where she was shot was never easier for Derek. It didn't matter how many days went by. That was the place where his future wife could have bled to death. He could never walk past there and not see the stain, no matter if it was washed away now. He wondered how Penelope stayed living there. She was stronger than him. He always believed that.

Once they were inside it was better. She walked up in front of him and he focused on her lovely backside as it ascended the stairs. He would love to reach out and squeeze that plump ass of hers. But he kept his hands to himself.

After she had her door unlocked and the alarm disarmed Derek pulled her close, gave her a gentle kiss, and said "Please tell me we can do go out again, baby girl."

His forehead rested against hers as he took shallow breaths and waited for her answer.

"I would love to be your girl, Derek."

Relief flooded through him and then complete joy. He squeezed her tightly and dropped his head down to lay on her shoulder. He placed a soft kiss there. "You always know just what to say to me."

She pulled back, placed her hands on his face and moved his head so they were looking in each other's eyes. "We've been through hell and back together. And I didn't expect to end up here with you but you know what? This place...this night...this moment with you is right where I wanna be, Morgan. I trust you. Always have and always will, baby. And I will put my heart in your hands cause I know I'm safe with you and my heart is safe with you."

"I promise you, Penelope, you are safe with me. My running around days are over. I swear it, mama."

"I believe you. You're my noir hero. I don't care what you say about not being heroic, you are, handsome. You are! You don't need to give me big romantic nights, even though this one was perfect, to show me you want me. Just open that beautiful mouth and say it and that's enough."

"No, baby girl. You're wrong. You deserve to see it, feel it, and have more than words. Don't be a hard head. You deserve big romantic nights and, so help me God, you will keep getting them just as long as you let me be your man."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Okay," she cooed "if you insist."

He laughed and then kissed her again. "Mmmm, you drive me crazy but its in the best way! Okay, sweetheart, I need to get home before I don't go home."

"Do you really need to?" she whined, in the cutest way. Then she purred, as she reached for him, "I think you need my magic fingers on you."

He moaned. "Penelope, please, do not tempt me cause I'm warning you that right about now I'm very weak."

"Sug," she purred "let mama make it all better."

"Stop. Behave! I mean it, woman!" He kissed her forehead. "Good night. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay, fine." She pouted sexily.

Derek leaned over and kissed her cleavage. "Mmmm, God, this dress was made for you. Keep it forever. I wanna see it on you over and over again." Then he hurried to the stairs and jogged down.

She called after him "No fair! Derek Morgan! Get back here!"

"I will call you, hard head," he said sternly, from the bottom of the stairs. Then he left with a smile on his face and a chuckle falling from his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**She's The One**

**Chapter Five**

**June 2010**

It was his birthday party and Penelope had gone all out to make sure he had a blast. She threw him a party at his house. All their friends filled the backyard from noon till after ten pm, as they bar-be-cued, swam, played volleyball, drank, relaxed, and just enjoyed each other's company.

It wasn't until after the party though that what Derek really wanted for his birthday present could take place. He had to wait for everyone to leave. All day long he had been teasing Penelope that he couldn't wait to get her alone.

Once the last of their guests got in their car and pulled away Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope from behind, as they stood in his front yard, and whispered in her ear "Now the real fun begins."

They been together a little bit shy of three months now. Derek had never been happier in all his life. He couldn't stop thanking Penelope for being his girl or stop himself from staring at her with love in his eyes for way longer than he should during work hours. He could still focus enough to do his job but not a moment passed when he wasn't aware of how damn lucky he was that she was now his girlfriend and how grateful he was that she loved him back.

Penelope purred at him "I have a few treats in mind for the birthday boy."

"My treats first and then yours."

She pouted. "I don't get to give you the gift I want to first?"

"Nope, baby girl. This is my show tonight. I'm the birthday_ man_ and this birthday man says you're gonna do it my way."

He took her hand and led her in the house, up the stairs and down the hall to the guest bedroom. He took out a key and unlocked the door. He had to put a lock on it the week before because he didn't want her accidently wondering in there. Luckily it didn't become an issue because there was no reason to go in that room normally.

Derek's house had three bedrooms. The spent time either in his or the computer room but hardly never in the guest bedroom.

He put his hands over her eyes. "Okay, silly girl, walk forward."

"Hmmm, Hot Stuff, I guess its time to see how kinky you can get, huh? Mama is intrigued."

Their sex life was amazing. He never had better before her and he never wanted anyone else to touch him ever again after having been with her.

He told her "Keep your eyes closed please and don't move a step." He took his hands away from her eyes and walked in front of her, leaving about three feet between them. Derek turned on a small lamp. "Okay, you can look now."

Penelope opened her eyes. She took in the room- which was a pink, purple and cream nursery in a princess and prince (fairytale) motif- and gasped.

Derek got down on one knee. Penelope looked down and noticed the red quartz crystals on the floor that were laid out to form words: _Marry me baby girl_.

"Baby girl, you are the only woman on this planet that could make me want all this. But I do want all this. I want to be your Hot Stuff hubby. I wanna be a Dad and make you a Mom. I want you to move in here and feel like this is our home. I hate when you go home and I'm here alone. I need you here with me. I know you want kids and I know you want a family of your own. I also know you've been loving finding yourself again this year and I don't wanna get in the way of that. I don't want to lock you down or slow you down or keep you from doing anything...I just want to be the man you come home to and find sitting in this room rocking your babies. Please tell me you'll let me be that man. Please say, my sweet angel, that you will be my wife."

Tears flowed from her eyes. A huge smile curved her lips. She went to speak but just sounds came out. Her hand clutched her chest. She gasped for air. Derek jumped up and rushed over to her, placing his hands on her arms. "Penelope, are you okay?"

"So...happy!"

He sighed in relief. "Woman, please don't scare me like that." He hugged her close and stroked her hair. After a minute he said "I didn't get an answer. Are you gonna be my girl for life?"

She nodded up and down. Derek picked her up and spun her around, set her down and kissed her. His teary face and her teary face pressed against each other till their joyful tears mingled together.

Right there in the nursery they made love on the floor and then she lay on him afterwards, stroking his bare chest lovingly and asked "Where's my ring?"

"Find my pants and you can see it."

"When I catch my breath."

Derek smiled widely. "I love you, baby girl, so very, very much and I am so thankful you're gonna be my wife."

"Not as thankful as me."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Am too."

"Am not," she teased back. "I got a chocolate God of thunder as my fiancé. I win, baby."

"I got a Goddess who made my life worth living as my fiancee. I win, hands down. You are the best and I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Okay," she cooed "you win. I'm the best."

He chuckled. "Damn straight and you will be my wife forever and ever and ever and even after that because I can't let nobody else ever think they can get with my girl."

She gave him a kiss and soon after he was showing her the ring he had bought her, sliding it on her finger and kissing her hand. "Mmmm," Derek said "that looks just right on you, baby girl."

More tears came flooding down her face.

"Aw," he said "sweetheart, come here."He gathered her in his arms and rocked her against him.

"I guess I didn't let myself completely believe we'd get here," she whispered in a choked confession of her deep down fears. Even after so many nights of love making and promises a small part of her still didn't think he would want her forever.

Derek couldn't understand that but it wasn't for him to try and understand. He wasn't underneath her skin to see how someone so sexy and confident sometimes didn't believe in happy endings for herself.

She whispered "I didn't believe. I'm sorry, Derek. I'm sorry I couldn't trust in us all the way till now."

"Its only been a few months. Let yourself off the hook. It takes time to believe and we have all the time we'll ever need, Penelope, cause we got forever together."

She sniffled and hugged him tight.

"Shhh," he said "guess what, silly girl? I always knew we'd get here from the day I heard you were single again. So, hard head, I was believing enough for all of us- you, me and the babies we're gonna make."

She smiled brightly at that and gave him a kiss. "I believe now." She looked all around the room. "Good job. I really like it. And I think our baby will like it too."

"Do you think we made a baby tonight?"

Penelope wasn't on birth control so they always used condoms but not tonight. She smiled. "Maybe. Wouldn't that be something?"

He kissed her nose. "That would be beyond something, Garcia. That would be a miracle. And that would mean we need to get married quick so you can wear a dress not out of the maternity section."

She laughed. "I wanna marry you quick anyway."

"For real?" He searched her eyes.

"For real. I know a good thing when I see it. And you, my prince, are a very good thing." They started kissing again. Derek carried her to bed and they made love for hours. Together they were a very good thing indeed and the baby they made that night was just on time for them.

Not too fast- even though they hadn't been together long. And not too slow- even though they took so long to get together. For Derek the daughter that arrived late in the next winter came into the world right on schedule: seven years to the day after her parents met.

"_Excuse me, Gomez. Hey, baby girl!"_

"_Baby girl?"_

"_I'm sorry. I just didn't know the real-"_

"_I've been called worst. What can I do for you?"_

What did she do for him? She just made his life complete in every way. That's all. All in a day's work for a Goddess like Penelope Garcia.

She was The One for him the day that they met. But it took him almost six years to tell her and another six months to marry her. Still he wouldn't have had it any other way.

They made mistakes along the way but they ended up right where they belonged and that's all that really mattered. Well, that and the fact he was right all along- the sex was smoking with her and the life they made together was happier than he could have ever found away from her.

He had not one doubt about that.

THE END


End file.
